Shinobi turns Pirate!
by titus123
Summary: Things didn't turn out the way that they should have in the elemental nations. Naruto, cutting his loses decides to see what the world has to offer by exploring the vast seas. See what happens when the worlds greatest shinobi goes up against... well the World Government. Naruto/Harem.
1. The Beginning

**Well I'm starting this new story just cause I can't get this beginning out of my mind. I'm not sure really where I will be taking this, but I'm going to be kinda going along with this. Hopefully it will turn out alright. **

**Let's get this thing started. Disclaimer, I don't own either Naruto or One Piece. I don't think I really could, it would be too much stressful from fans and people critiquing everything I do. I get enough from the two chapters that I wrote on.**

* * *

**Chapter: The Beginning**

* * *

"So Nami!" Arlong laughed as she started to run away, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Are you thinking of getting out of here? Hahahahaha!" Watching as his attractive orange haired navigator fleeing from the park. The blue skinned merman chuckled evilly as he settled back into his comfy chair before spotting something shiny coming from the sky. "Hmmm?…." Then from the sky a sharp 3 pronged short blade with a wooden handle with strange marking on it came down and punctured the concrete directly in front of the ruthless pirate.

"?Huh?" all of the Arlong pirates said curiously.

"SURELY I WILL HELP YOU!" exclaimed a red vested black hair boy to the sky. The orange haired girl, Nami, was on the ground, her arm bleeding from where she had stabbed a knife into her Arlong crew tattoo. Crying she looked at the hat that the boy had placed on her head and remembered the significance of the straw hat and what it truly meant to the boy. The boy started walking away from the girl and towards his other three crew members who were waiting for him. "Let's go." He said quietly to his crew with an serious look on his face.

"Yeah!" All three grunted. One grabbing his sword, another taking a puff of smoke from his cigarette, and the last adjusting his goggles. All leaving the navigator behind staring at their retreating forms.

"**Aniki, you know you're a real bastard right?!"** said a human sized amphibian to a blonde haired man who currently sitting on his head. The toad was red skinned and wearing a black hakama that was open in the front. On one side of him he had what looked like a large kodaichi. One of his eyes were yellow, and the other looked like had a silver cap over his eye, a brown strap wrapped around his head to hold it in place. There was a symbol on the cap that looked like a leaf.

"What are you talking about Gamakichi?!" Said the blonde haired man. He was wearing a large white shirt with an orange spiral symbol in the middle of it. He had navy blue pants on that stopped around his mid calves. Having both arms up he held a long sword across his shoulders behind his head. The sheath was pretty plain. Normal metal color while the hilt was sewn with a red fabric. Honestly, from the sheath and hilt, it really didn't look like it was that great of a sword. "I really don't know how any of this is my fault!" He said with a tick mark on his forehead. Looking at him, he looked pretty trim, about 19 or so, 6'0", long shaggy blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He had crystal blue eyes that were glaring at the toad underneath him. The most distinguishable feature about him though were the three lines that adorned each side of his face. "They were totally asking for it!" He said to his toad friend while looking around at the chaos and destruction that laid before them.

Around them there was fire and craters surrounding the area. The large building that stood in front of them was now turned into rubble. To both their left and right blood could be seen spread across the pavement along with bodies that were spread across the park. Fishermen body parts were littered around them.

**"Hmphhh!"** Snorted Gamakichi, **"How is this not your fault! You spit a freakin senbon into that guys eye! What are you, Genma all of a sudden" **The toad asked sarcastically looking at the senbon in the eye of a decapitated head in front of him. The blondes eye twitched.

"What?!" He said angrily looking down at the toad, "What the hell was I supposed to do?! Let him just continue to hold me by my shirt throwing me around?! Hell no! It was basically like having a ton of Kisame's in front of me all wanting to kill me" Gamakichi chuckled.

**"Yea, but did you have to kill them all?"** he said. The blonde scratched his cheek in question.

"Well… I didn't kill all of them." He stated. "There was that octopus guy who had the six swords. I Just kicked the hell out of him and he went flying off somewhere." Gamakichi just rolled his eyes again.

**"Well I'm glad you had the decency to spare one of their lives out of the hundred that are here."** He responded sarcastically. The blonde just shrugged looking at the decapitated fishman in front of him.

"What'd he say his name was again? Oolong? Hoe-long? Arlong? Something like that?" the blonde asked. The toad just shrugged.

**"Meh, don't care enough to even remember. They may look like a bunch of Kisame's, but they were weak as hell!" **The toad said with the blonde nodding his head in agreement. **"Now let's get to somewhere where there's freshwater, all this salty air is causing me to chafe."** Stated the toad as he began hopping towards the gate exiting the park. The blonde on top of him just shrugged and went along for the ride.

* * *

Coming from the opposite direction towards the park were two swordsmen with serious grimaces on their faces. One where a pair of sunglasses, while the other was wearing something that looked to be like red headgear. "Just wait till I get my hands on Arlong! Doing that to Nami-oneechan!" Cried the one with the sunglasses, "I'm gonna shove my sword so far up his ass he wont me sitting for weeks!"

"Wait your turn Jonny!" Said the man with the headgear, "When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna shove my sword up his ass so far he's gonna be tasting metal in his mouth for weeks." He finished with a fist pump in the air. This little banter between the two continued for awhile each saying how far they were gonna shove their swords up Arlong's ass until they came upon a site that they usually didn't witness everyday. Coming towards them was a human sized toad jumping down the road with a blonde man on its back. Not only that, but it seemed as though the toad and the man were arguing with one another.

"How the hell is it my fault that you have a rash?!" Cried the blonde man. "We didn't even go close to being in the water while we were here!" The toad continued to jump while getting a tick mark above its eye.

**"You threw that damn kunai and freakin hiraishined our asses to this place. You could have scouted it out first and made sure that we weren't near the ocean!" ** The toad argued back.

"Well excuse me for including you on my little journey!" Said the blonde sarcastically rolling his eyes, "Oh wait! You were the one who begged me to take you with me when I left the elemental nations you crybaby!" He yelled.

**"Go to hell aniki!" **The toad growled back at him, **"If I wasn't so damn itchi right now, I would slap you back to the elemental nations right now!"** He paused as he saw the two swordsmen that they were coming up on. Both had their jaws open and were staring at them wide eyed. **"Hey you two! Quit gawking! Ain't you ever seen a toad and his idiot summoner before! Ouch! Aniki you bastard!" ** Cried the toad as the blond used the end of his sheath to whack the toad on the head.

"Shut up Kichi! They're just normal people. Thank goodness too!" He sighed in relief, "I was hoping the rest of the world wasn't just Kisame's left and right. Oi! You two! Sorry about my buddy here." He said patting the toad on the head eliciting a growl from the giant toad. "He's just a little cranky right now. You boys know where we can find some fresh water around here?" He asked the two.

The two swordsmen, still in their little state of oooo's and awww's just pointed down the road. "Thanks a lot boys!" said the blonde cheerfully. "Giddy-up little toady!" He said to the toad.

**"I'll giddy-up alright"** He mumbled. **"Giddy-up and kick your ass more like it."** Hopping down the road where they were led. The two swordsmen just watched as the two headed down the road until they disappeared.

"…Well… That was weird and random." Jonny said with a sweatdrop forming on his face. The other just nodded his head in agreement before snapping back into his angry mode.

"Whatever! We still got to go shove our swords up Arlong's ass remember!" He cried out with another fist going in the air. Jonny's eye's widened with rememberance.

"That's right!" He cried out as well. Then the competition of whose sword would go up Arlong's ass continued.

* * *

**"Oooohhhh yyyeeaaa…."** said a much relived toad. **"That feels much better"** The two had found their little freshwater pond, which were actually just a bunch of rice patty fields, but hey, the toad wasn't complaining at all.

"There you go you big baby." The blonde said sitting on the toad chewing a piece of long grass that he had found. "You didn't even get wet from the ocean." Gamakichi just opened his eye and sighed, not even wanting to argue with the blonde because he was just glad the itching was over. "Anyways, now that we're here, let's think about what we are gonna do next." The toad looked up at him.

**"I thought you knew what you wanted to do already?" **Said the toad to the blonde. The blonde shook his head.

"Not really, I just figured we would just walk around and see what the world has to offer. I mean, we already went around the elemental nations, and there's nothing left." He finished grimly. Gamakichi quieted down as well remembering past events.

**"Well what about those scrolls you picked up earlier from that Kisame look alike? What were those?"** The toad questioned remembering the random things that they say while they were fighting the fishmen. The blonde's eyes widened.

"That's right!' He cried out swinging his bag that he had tied over one shoulder with a string attached to it. He then pulled out the scroll or parchment-like paper that was in the sack. "They were maps. There was a room there that was full of maps." He said smiling.

**"Maps?"** Gamakichi asked with the blonde nodding to him.

"Yea, and they were way detailed as well! I don't think that I have ever seen any maps like these before though." With that he rolled out a few and held them down for the toad to see. "I couldn't grab them all, cause there were a ton, but I just grabbed a few random one's." The toad continued gazing as the maps until he finally recognized it.

**"These are nautical maps."** He said with the blonde on top of him giving him a confused look. **"Yea these maps are for the ocean. Aniki you dumbass, I don't want to be on the ocean the entire time!"** He cried out. The blonde just shrugged.

"Oh well, we might as well see what else is on them. I'm not sure if I can follow these maps though. Never really been on the ocean." The toad sighed and closed his eye enjoying the freshwater cleansing his body.

* * *

"…..What the hell happened here?" whispered a man with a mustache that had many scars adoring his entire body. Gazing upon the once great Arlong park, the inhabitants of Cocoyashi Village just stared at the carnage that was within the park. The place was littered with kunai, shuriken's, and other bladed objects around the dozens and dozens of bodies that were on the ground.

Jonny and Yosaku's jaws were once again on the ground staring at the scene. A pretty blue haired busty girl looked on the scene with tears in her eyes. _'What is this? Is it over?'_ She thought, desperate to make sure that this was reality.

"Who could have done something like this?" A long nosed goggle wearing person asked eyes wide at the scene.

The navigator, Nami, walked up to the scene. Eye's crusted and red from the crying that she had done earlier. In a trance-like state, she walked past the villagers of Cocoyashi and into the park that she had entered so many times before. Oh how she hated walking into this place time after time again. This time though…. Nothing was left. She looked down at the bodies. _'Kuroobi, Chu…..'_ she thought. _'They are really all gone.'_ Then she came to another body, which she had known very well. The large muscular body of Arlong, with his tropical shirt on, laid on the ground, with his head off to the side with a what looked like to be a large needle stuck in his left eye. She continued to just stare at the head as though it were going to disappear at any moment and Arlong was going to pop out and scare the hell out of them. She continued staring until she heard a voice.

"Awww maaannnn." Said the black haired boy that had put his straw hat on her earlier. Once he also got over his initial shock he continued, "Someone already beat his ass already. I really wanted to do that." He said with a pout crossing his arms. Everybody just looked at him like he was crazy. Nami looked at him wide eyed.

"Wait! You didn't do this?!" Nami asked shocked. The red vested boy just shook his head.

"I-if you didn't do this then who did?" She cried out asking, "Zoro? Sanji? Usopp?" She questioned before thinking. "Nevermind that last one actually." Getting a face fault from the long nosed man wearing the goggles. Both the swordsman and the chef looked at each other and shook their heads as well. "Then who?!" She cried out. "Who could've had the power to do this?" Silence permeated throughout the crowd.

"W-w-well….." Started Jonny slightly raising his hand while Yosaku just shifted around nervously. "T-t-there was this one thing we saw on our way here." He said quietly, everyone now listening with rapt attention.

* * *

"I still don't get it Kichi." The whiskered blonde said on top of the toad, resting his fist on one side of his cheek other hand still holding his sword across his shoulders. "Gamatatsu is _huge_! Like Gamabunta huge! Why the heck haven't you grown at all?" He asked causing a tick mark to form on the red toad.

**"I've already told you you dimwit!" **He replied. **"It's just like how Ma and Pa can kick the crap outta Bunta. Same thing with me. Gamatasu is huge, but make no mistake, I can kick his ass any day of the week! And my pops too mind you."** He finished smugly with a grin on his face. The blonde just chuckled.

"Yea yea, I'll let Bunta know that next time I see him." He said with an evil grin getting a worried look coming from the toad. Looking up and peering off into the distance, he saw a multitude of people head down their way. "Wonder what they're up to." He thought aloud causing the large amphibian to look up at what the blonde was looking at.

**"Dunno… Looks like they're coming over here though from the looks of it."** Gamakichi said watching the crowd draw closer.

Once in sight, both Jonny and Yosaku started running until reaching the edge of the rice patty pond both pointing at the blonde and his toad. "That's him!" They shouted, "That's the guy that we saw earlier!" The blonde slightly lifted his head off of his fist and cocked his head off to the side in confusion staring at the two men who they had met earlier.

"What the hel…" The blonde started, before having a dark haired boy all of a sudden stretch his neck a ridiculous length way into the blondes personal comfort zone.

"YOU!" He yelled causing the blonde to put his hands up to his ears. "BECOME MY NAKAMA!"

"WHAAAATTTTT?!" Cried four other voices.

"Kichi… do you mind?" the blonde said still covering his ears. Then all of a sudden a long tongue shot out of the toad and stuck to the stretchy boys face.

"HMMMMPHHHH!" He cried out struggling to get oxygen to his lungs causing everyone around to get tense. The blonde saw this and with a wave of his hand the toad flicked his tongue and shot the boys head back to wear it belonged. The boy gasped for breathe while his friends looked over him to make sure he was alright.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DUMB FROG?!" he yelled at the toad causing him to gain a tick mark for being called a frog. The blonde just sighed.

"Dude." He started gaining his attention. "Haven't you ever heard of personal boundaries? That was waaayyy too close for comfort." Causing everyone to slightly relax but still be watchful of the blonde. The scarred man with a mustache then came to the front of the crowd making himself known to the blonde.

"Forgive him for that." He said quickly never taking his eyes off of the blonde. "He can be rash sometimes. My name is Genzo and I speak on behalf of Cocoyashi Village. We have a couple of questions for you if you don't mind answering them for us?" He asked trying his best to be respectful to this youth. _'I have to tread carefully here.'_ He thought, _'If he really did take down Arlong, there is no telling what he can do, especially to our homes.'_ The blonde looked over the man carefully as if he were evaluating him.

"Genzo…" he started, interrupting the scarred mans thoughts. "You are a man who has seen and experienced a lot of pain and suffering in you life haven't you?" Causing the mans eyes to widen. Looking over the entire multitude and getting a better view of them he continued, "Everyone here actually has suffered in one way or another…." He paused looking down and closing his eyes. "Now…. I wonder why that is? Even children…" he finished his statement opening his eyes with a sharp look. This caused Genzo to tighten up.

_'What is he planning' _he thought. Everyone else just silently stared at the blonde. Zoro's hands were on his swords just in case something went wrong. Sanji was carelessly smoking his cigarette, but his body was tense just in case something happened. Usopp was quaking in his boots left and right. Nami and her sister were huddled in close to each other expecting the worst. The straw hat wearing pirate was just smiling at the blonde imagining what job he could have the whiskered man do on his ship.

Then the blonde man just smiled, "Anyways, nice to meet you Genzo! My name is Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto. How do you do?" He asked politely getting a "Huh?" from the grizzly older man.

"Er… well, fine I guess…" He said awkwardly rubbing his arm wincing slightly at the wound he had received earlier. Naruto's noticed this but said nothing.

"Well what questions could you have for a wandering sage like myself then?" Naruto said with a smile.

_'Sage?!'_ Everyone thought.

_'Aren't sages supposed to be old men who sell charms and stuff?'_ thought Nami and her sister.

"Er… Well.. you see…. We were wondering if you had anything to do with what happened earlier at Arlong Park?" He asked Naruto awkwardly. The blonde looked at him in confusion as if he had never heard of the place before. Then placing his thumb and index finger under his chin he thought hard.

"Umm…. What supposedly happened there?" He asked the man. Causing the man to blink in surprise.

"Are you joking?!" He asked, "The entire park was demolished and destroyed! Every one of the Arlong pirate dead!" He cried out causing the blonde to stare at him before something clicked in his head.

"Oh!" He cried out. "Did they look really weird? Like they were fish people or something like that?" He asked causing the scarred man to nod his head furiously.

"Umm… I don't remember." Naruto said causing the entire multitude to face fault into the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!" He cried out at the blonde, his hair being blown back by the power of his voice even though he was like 5 meters from the man. The blonde just gave a goofy smile and shrugged.

While the sheriff was yelling at the blonde for how someone can be stupid enough to not know if they fought one of the most powerful pirate in the East Blue, Zoro and Sanji were both scrutinizing the boy. _'He's a fighter that's for sure, if anything is to say about his eyes.'_ Thought Zoro, _'That sword isn't much to look at if that sheath has anything to say about it, I wonder how good he is with it though.'_

_'That look was pretty intense… He's dangerous.'_ Sanji thought.

Nami and her blue haired sister just looked at the blonde with amazement, one second he was dead scary serious, the next he's acting like a grinning idiot. _'Like a certain captain I know!'_ She thought with a small smile watching the blonde digging in his ear with his pinky from all the yelling the major was doing. When he found gold he sniffed and flicked it off casually.

"I don't see what the big deal is." He said causing the major to just stare at him. "If this Arlong dude was a tyrant to all you guys, shouldn't you guys be celebrating instead of grilling me?" He asked causing the major to grit his teeth.

"But we want to celebrate the person who freed us from his cruel hand!" He said exasperated, before another person came running in screaming.

"THE MARINES ARE HERE! HURRY AND GET BACK TO THE PARK!" He cried causing everyone to gasp before running away back in the direction they came from getting a eyebrow raise from the blonde. The only people that remained were Nami, her sister, the black haired kid with the scar who was still grinning, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp.

"…..Soooo…. What's up?" Naruto asked the six people left.

"Be my Nakama!" Cried out the stretchy guy causing Naruto to deadpan.

"WHAT?!" cried the same four from before.

"Luffy!" Yelled Nami. "You don't even know who this guy is! For all we know he could be dangerous to us all!" She cried out hitting Luffy on the head.

"Shishishishi…" Laughed Luffy. "Naw he's fine." Causing another eyebrow raise to come from Naruto. "He's the kind of guy who would sacrifice himself for his nakama any day of the week!" He said with a smile looking at the blonde. This caused a small smile to appear from Naruto.

"YOU IDIOT!" Cried Usopp and he started yelling at the man for why it was a bad reason to let Naruto join. After this happened for awhile Naruto interrupted them.

"Umm…. Guys?" he said causing everybody to freeze and look at him curiously. "Umm… who are you guys again?" Causing everybody but Luffy to sweatdrop.

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to become the King of the Pirates!" He yelled out causing Naruto to just stare at him.

"…Pirates have a king?" he asked to himself before everyone else began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Usopp the Great!" Cried the man with the goggles, "Men from all regions of the seas fear my name for the great power that I wield!" Everyone sweatdropped at that. Naruto was just giving him a look like, 'Dude, seriously?'

"Roronoa Zoro." The three sworded man said simply.

"Sanji, the chef." The blonde smoking man stated.

"I'm Nami," the orange haired girl said nervously, "And this is my sister Nojiko." The Blue haired girl just waved at the blonde.

"Now that that's out of the way… Become my Nakama!" He cried out again. Causing everyone to just look at him like he was crazy again.

The blonde just stared at the boy for a minute, then he shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, sure why not?" Causing everyone to now look at the blonde like he was crazy. "But first we might want to help those villagers of yours first. It sounded like these marines were some pretty serious business." He said causing the two sisters to go wide eyed.

"That's right!" They both cried out before taking off after the villagers. Sanji started chasing after them proclaiming his love after them. Usopp and Luffy then started running after them as well. Leaving only Zoro and Naruto with his toad.

"So you coming or not new guy." He said with a smirk causing the blonde to just smile back.

"Go ahead without me, I'll catch up." He said waving a dismissive hand at the swordsman. Zoro just shrugged and ran off to join his crew. Naruto looked down at the toad he was sitting on. "Well Gamakichi, it looks like we're in for one hell of a ride!" The toad just rolled his eyes.

**"I swear that Luffy kid is as bad as you were when we first met."** He said causing the blonde to smirk.

"That's how I know life won't be boring at all with them. Alright, might as well follow them. Let's see how far you can jump nowadays." Naruto said with a grin. Gamakichi just looked at him with a competitive glance.

**"You better hang on to yer briches then aniki. I'm getting fired up!" **With that the frog shook his shoulders from side to side before tensing up and shooting off into the air before they were no longer able to be seen.

"HOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyyy …"

* * *

"Because of you, every single beli of Arlong's will be mine!" Cried a man that had on a long trenchcoat with a hood over his head making him resemble a teddy bear. He had a small soul patch and actual whiskers as a mustache. "I, Commander Nezumi of Unit 16, will be happy to accept all the treasure!" He said standing with his hand forward. Everyone just stared at the man in horror and disgust. Just as a certain swordsman was about to lay waste unto the commander, everyone just looked up at a noise that heard. Seeing a speck coming from the air they squinted their eye's until they all of sudden became wide once again.

"…sssssSSSSSSSHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII TTTTTTTT!"

BOOOOOOMMMMM!. As they saw the giant toad from earlier hit the ground in front of them creating a large crater underneath him. They saw the blonde man from earlier still on top of the toad looking all disheveled with large swirlies in his eyes mouth wide open.

_'What the…'_ was the collective thought of everyone around. Shaking his had back and forth before slapping himself in the face Naruto looked wide-eyed at his toad companion.

"Holy shit Gamakichi!" He cried. "I didn't know you could jump that freakin high!" The entire town could've sworn they saw the large amphibian cock a grin at that. Genzo snapping out of his little trance and looking around noticed something.

"Hey!" he cried getting the attention of the rest of the villagers. "Where is Nezumi?!" With that, everyone started looking around until they heard a certain blonde cough. Turning to him they saw him pointing downwards at something, when they followed his finger, all of their jaws dropped at what they saw.

"Is this the guy your looking for?" He said looking at the commander who was completely squashed underneath the large toad. He was missing a few teeth and bleeding all over the place. The villagers could see that one of his arms was bent in a way that shouldn't be normal. "Sorry about that, I hope I didn't kill him. I can see most of his ribs are broken and maybe there's a punctured lung there somewhere... Oh well…. He looks like a douche to me." Then looking up he saw more people who were on the ground. "Looks like they got hit with the shockwave also." The villagers looked up as well and saw many of the marines were scattered on the ground, swirls in their eyes indicating they were unconscious as well.

"C-C-CAPTAIN!" One of the marines called out gaining the blondes attention. "How dare you do that to the captain! You will be punished!" He cried out pointing his musket at the blonde. The blonde gave him a deadpanned look before looking out into the water.

"I'm guessing that's your ship out there seeing as it says marines on it and your shirt also says Marine. So Kichi? What do you say? Help these nice gentlemen onboard their ship." He finished with a smirk and the dangerous tongue of Gamakichi lashed out wrapping around the remaining marines and chucking them high into the air at their ship.

The villagers jaws dropped even further as they saw the marines falling on their ship. Naruto Squinting with a hand up over his eyes to get a better view then smiled. "Great shot Kichi!" He cried out. "A perfect bullseye! Now lets get the rest of this scum over there!" He said with his fist thrusting up into the air. Gamakichi just shot out his tongue again at the downed men this time including Nezumi.

"Y-y-you can't do this to me!" Nezumi cried out. "Do you know who I am!" Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Sure I do. You're the blah blah blah of the marines." He replied opening and closing his hand as if it were talking. "The blah blah blah of whatever. And the blah blah blah you're an asshole." He finished before Gamakichi started to throw the men.

"You'll pay for this!" he cried out getting smaller as he was launched with his men to the ship.

"Maybe if you live after that." The blonde muttered before turning around and seeing the shocked expressions of the villagers. Naruto nervously chuckled.

"Sup?" He said causing everyone to start cheering and running up to him trying to hug him slap him on the back. "Hey hey hey now!" He cried out, no one really paying attention to him. "Watch the shirt! Do you know what a 700 year old grandma toad will do to me if I wreck the clothes she gave me?!" He gave a little yelp. "Alright who grabbed my butt!" He cried out. The entire crowd going crazy and lifting him up they started throwing him up in the air while he was still yelling at them to stop. Off to the side the mayor, Nami and Nojiko just looked at the blonde. The major grinding his teeth.

"Damn it!" He cried out, "I wanted to kick the shit out of that little rat!" While Nami and Nojiko just giggled at the mans antics before looking at the screaming blonde who was still being thrown in the air like a ragdoll. "I never thought that pirates would have helped us though." The mayor finished looking down while tilting his hat.

Then all of a sudden the villagers started running back to their village. "We can't keep this joyful story to ourselves!" A villager cried out.

"Let's tell everyone on the island!" Another cried.

"Arlong park has become a part of history!" Another yelled while dragging a very disgruntled blonde behind him with another villager grabbing his other arm.

"Dammit! Let me go!" He cried out. "Gamakichi! Get your warty ass over here and help me! Don't just sit there and laugh!" He cried to the toad who clearly had a look of amusement in his eyes. "Dammit, at least let me walk! I'm a man dammit, let me up!" He yelled at the villagers who were still ignoring him. The strawhat pirates just looked at him getting smaller in the distance as he got smaller and smaller.

"Alright!" Cried Luffy. "It's party time!" Getting a grin from the rest of the pirates as they headed over to the village where they could already hear celebrations going on and the cursing of a certain blonde man.

* * *

"Phew… Glad that's over with." Naruto mumbled as he laid back and gazed at the stars that were above him. One week, one freaking week the people were continuously throwing him up in the air, hugging him, slapping him on the back, pouring beer down his throat left and right, and he could have sworn that at least a good handful of people had forcefully groped his butt. "That was a nightmare."

"There you are!" The blonde looked up and saw both Nami and Nojiko climbing their way up to him. "What are you doing up here?" Nami asked. Looking around Naruto was currently on the roof of one of the few houses that survived Arlong's little temper tantrum.

"Trying to get away from all the crazies. Holy hell, I didn't know anyone could party that hard for that long." Naruto said causing both of the girls to giggle at that as they both sat on either side of him. This caused Naruto to get a confused look on his face. "What are you girls doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be sleeping if we're gonna take off in the morning with Luffy?" He said pointing at Nami. The girl just shrugged.

"Eh… Not like you guys can go anywhere without me." She said confidently getting an eyebrow raise from the blonde. "I'm the Navigator." She said plainly as she saw Naruto's face causing him to then get an 'Oooohhhh' face.

"We came here looking for you though." Nojiko said to him, the blonde cocking his head to the side in confusion. "We wanted to see what you were doing way up here?" The blonde just shrugged.

"I like to come to places like this." The blonde said. "Being able to see everything out there. It's really beautiful you know?" Causing the girls to lean back against the roof with him looking up at the sky.

"Yea…" both girls sighed as they fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes just gazing at the stars. Naruto glanced to his side to Nami before noticing her arm.

"Your hurt." He said getting a look from the Navigator before she just shrugged and looked at the wound on her arm.

"It's alright, the doc says I need to get surgery on it to make it better, but its fine for right now…. H-hey!" She cried out seeing the blonde taking her arm in his hands unwrapping the bandages. "What do you think your doing?!"

"Shush, I'm going to help you." He said removing the bandages and looking intensely at the wound. Nami began to blush and became self-conscious at the intensity the blonde was staring at her arm. Naruto just sighed, "Damn, this always wears me out afterwards." Getting two confused looks. Both girls then saw Naruto go though some weird hand gestures before points both of his palms right at the wound. As a green glow came to his hand both girls went wide-eyed and just watched the blonde do his thing.

"H-how.." Nojiko started before Naruto cut her off.

"Shhh!" He grunted. "I need to concentrate." Then he went back to work as the girls just continued to watch him. Nami just stared at him amazingly before she stared to feel something happening with her arm. Her eyes shot even wider as she saw the wound begin to close up and repair itself. After a few minutes, the light died down from his hands and Naruto fell back onto his butt breathing heavily a little bit. Nami and Nojiko continued to stare at the navigators arm. Nothing, it was like she had never even had the wound to begin with. Her tattoo of being an Arlong pirate was still there, but the wound had healed. Nami touched the spot where the wound had been. She slowly went along the area wincing slightly. It seemed like it was still a little tender. Naruto saw her wince.

"Sorry about that." He started. "I'm not that good at that technique. Takes up way too much of my chakra and takes way too much concentration. Never really had the patience to get it down though." He finished the girls now just staring at him in awe.

"W-w-what was that?" Nojiko said. "Did you eat a Akuma no Mi just like Luffy did?" She asked getting a nod with Nami. Naruto looked at both of them weirdly.

"Akuma no what?" He asked

"Akuma no Mi." Nami said, "It a cursed fruit that gives the consumer different abilities and powers. Like Luffy, he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and now he's a rubber man" Naruto's eyes widened.

"That sounds cool." Naurto said. "So that's why he could stretch his neck like that?" he asked getting a nod from the girls.

"So which one did you eat?" Nami asked. Naruto just scratched his head.

"None, I think. I don't think I have eaten any, but from what you told me, sounds like I might want to." Both girls just looked at the man.

"But then how did you just heal me? It had to have been a Akuma no Mi!" She shouted at the blonde. The blonde just looked at her and shrugged.

"I just trained." He said, "It was a bitch to get down, but I finally was able to work at it enough to get it to the point where I cold heal basic injuries and such." _'Sucks though, drains a ton of my chakra.'_ He thought.

"Wait!" Nojiko said. "Nōryokusha can't be in water right?" This got Naruto's attention. "Naruto, can you still swim?" She asked with a serious expression on her face. He looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Of course I can swim!" He said slightly offended that she didn't think he knew such a basic skill. "Why wouldn't I be able to swim?"

"Cause all Nōryokusha have that ability taken away from them when they partake in the fruit. They can no longer swim in water, if it touches them, they become weak and defenseless." Nami said. Naruto just blinked.

"Well that's a pretty major weakness." He said, "There's kinda an ocean right here for everyone to use against them then." Nami just laughed at the blondes thinking.

"So you really can swim?" She asked.

"Of course I can!" replied the blonde.

"Then how did you heal my arm?" She asked curiously. Naruto just grinned at her and winked.

"Magic." He said getting both of the girls to just playfully slap his head. They all just sat there gazing at the stars once again.

"Why did you do it?" Nojiko asked suddenly, getting the blonde to cast a sideways glance at her.

"Do what?" he responded.

"You know what?" she said plainly. "Why did you destroy Arlong Park and free us from his tyranny? And then you take out that rat Nezumi. Then you just take your time to heal Nami-chan, you looked exhausted do it. You don't really know any of us. You had nothing to gain. So why would you do something like that?" She asked now leaning on her side now looking the blonde straight in his eyes.

Naruto just stared right back at her and then just shrugged. "I didn't do anything." He said getting a smack to the side of the head. "Oi! What was that for?!" He said angrily glaring at the orange haired navigator.

"Why do you deny it?!" She said glaring back at him. "We all know it had to have been you or your frog!" Then realizing something she looked around, "By the way, where is he?" Naruto shrugged again.

"Dunno." He said, "He's probably off somewhere getting drunk." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Nojiko questioned causing Naruto to curse under his breath.

"Nothing." He said. "Anyways he's not a frog he's a toad." Getting glares from both of the girls. The blonde just sighed.

"What now?" He asked.

"You know what?!" Both girls cried out.

"Honestly girls…" He started getting both girls to quiet down and listen closely. "I'm not really that type of savior you think that I am." Both girls furrowed their brows in confusion. "Girls, I just came into the park and they picked a fight with me. They started trying to gut me with their swords so I just finished what they started." Both girls went wide-eyed at the statement. "And then the whole Commander Douchebag thing, Gamakichi just landed on him accidently." This caused both of the girls to blink. "I've seen tons of guys like that though. Give them a little authority and they get a major power trip. So I didn't really feel that bad." Both girls just stared at him.

"So…. Your telling me…" Nojiko started, "That you just happened to walk into Arlong Park, demolish the entire place, then accidentally crush and possibly disable Nezumi forever, and then throw them back to their ship as if nothing happened?" she finished in a shock. The blonde just nodded plainly at the girl.

"And I healed Nami cause I can. Is there anything wrong with that?" Both of them just stared at him for a couple of minutes.

"Besides, I'm not the hero you girls think I am." He said lying back down on the roof. "There's no way in hell I'm a hero." This got Nami to blink.

"What are you talking about?!" Nami said causing the blonde to look up at her. "You still liberated us from that jackass. You saved us from Nezumi as well. You healed my arm which would have been a lot more painful if I went through surgery mind you. Even if you really didn't mean to, your still a hero to us!" She said happily before giving her sister a little glance with a grin. Getting the hint she spoke up.

"That's right, and both Na-chan and I believe that you deserve a reward." She said seductively, in his ear getting the blonde to shiver. Before he knew it, he felt two pairs of lips on both sides of his cheeks. Blushing furiously, he sat up suddenly, and started backing up quickly.

"W-w-w-what a-a-are you d-d-doing?!" He cried out at them causing both of them to grin at each other.

"Awwwww. Look at that Noji-chan, he's blushing. I think he likes us." She said giggling leaning forward so Naruto got a huge look at her cleavage causing the blonde to become even redder than he already was. Nojiko just laughed.

"From the way it looks, it looks like he wants another one don't you think?" She said laughing at the poor blushing blonde. This caused the blonde to blink again before glaring lightly at the girls who laughed even louder at the poor boys expense.

"Aww come on Naruto-kun." Nami said patting him on the shoulder. "You can't say that you didn't like it!" She grinned even more when she saw the blonde blush even more mumbling something about how maybe he did or maybe he didn't. She could tell he was going to be so easy to tease. As she started to laugh again, the blonde just smiled and started to chuckle as well.

"Maybe this trip wont be so bad after all." The blonde looked at the two grinning girls giving them a smile of his own.

* * *

"Nami-san's not coming?!" Questioned an angry cook to his captain who just pointed to him.

"You tricked me about those fresh ham melons being on the ship didn't you?" he asked the agitated chef. The rest of the villagers started mumbling about where Nami and her sister were. Naruto just peered over from his position in the watchtower before shrugging his shoulders and laying back down to sleep, his sword lying next to him.

"RAISE THE ANCHOR!" Everyone heard and looked to the far end of the village. They saw two figures standing there before they both broke off into a sprint towards the ship.

"Nami and Nojiko are both running here? What are they thinking?" Usopp asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Dunno, she said to raise the anchor though, so just do it." The captain responded. Anchor being hoisted up from the waters bottom.

"Wait they're both going?! And they're going to leave without saying anything to us?!" Genzo shouted.

"What?!" cried the rest of the town. Both Nojiko and Nami lowered their heads to avoid eye contact with the rest of the villagers.

"Unfold the sail!" Cried the captain aboard the Going Merry.

"Wait Nami! Nojiko! You can't go like this?!" Genzo cried out. Both girls started running past the villagers with great speed.

"Is it a good thing to say goodbye like this?" Questioned Sanji. Naruto just looked down at him from his post.

"Just let them do what they want. This is probably better for them anyways." He said to the chef. Nami and Nojiko both reached the edge of the pier before taking a large jump and landing safely on the deck of the ship. The crowd was speechless. Then both Nami and Nojiko started shaking their shirt and tons of wallets watches and jewelry started to fall out of their shirts.

"My wallets missing!" Cried a villager.

"Mine too!" another cried.

"Mine too!" yelled another.

"We wish you luck." Said both of the girls. Genzo just trembled in rage.

"YOU LITTLE THEIVES!" The villagers yelled.

"Get back here and give us our wallets!"

"You brats!"

"She never changes." Said a deadpanned Ussop.

"Is she going to betray us again? Is her sister the same way?" A suspicious swordsman said.

"Nam-san, Noji-san, that was so cool!" Said a love struck chef.

"HAHAHA!" Luffy laughed. Naruto looked down at the girls before chuckling to himself.

"GOODBYE EVERYONE!" The girls shouted waving their arms. A love struck Sanji came up behind Nojiko.

"Nojiko-san!" He said with hearts in his eyes, "I'm so glad you decided to come aboard with us!" He shouted.

"Yea, why did you decide to come?" Usopp asked. She just grinned.

"I'm going to help Nami here with the navigating." She said getting looks from the crew. "What?!" She said when they looked at her like they were confused. "You think Nami is going to be able to navigate 24/7? She's going to get sick within a weeks time. Nope, I'm going to be helping her out whenever she needs it!" She said sticking out her fist. "Besides, with two navigators, you'll never be lost at see." She finished with a smile.

"Alright! We got another nakama!" Shout Luffy getting a sigh from the rest of the crew. Luffy then quieted down and looked around. "Speaking of nakama's, has anyone seen Naruto? Ouch! What was that for you jerk!" Shouting at the cook who just hit him. Sanji just sighed and pointed up towards the looking point.

"He's up there idiot remember? He's been talking with us since he got aboard the ship." Luffy looked up and saw his new nakama up there with a grin on his face giving him a wave.

"Ohhhh….. I didn't know that." He stated getting a sweatdrop from the rest of the crew.

"… your not that bright are you?" Naruto stated, getting a tick mark to form on Luffy's head.

"OH YEA!" He cried out yelling at the blonde, "Why don't you come down here and say that you jerk!' Pointing at the grinning blonde before getting a look of realization come across his face. "Oi, what is your job going to be anyways aboard my ship? Can you play music?" He said excitingly, getting an iffy wave coming back from the blonde. Luffy sat down deep in thought for a moment before jumping up in excitement. "I know, you can be our ships freeloader!" Causing everyone to face fault onto the deck.

"Oi! That's not a real crew members job idiot!' Naruto cried back to him with a large tickmark on his head. Luffy just looked up at him.

"Fine, the you're the ships moocher." He relied with a smile, causing the rest of the crew to start laughing at the blonde who was glaring daggers at his new captain.

"That's the same thing asshole!" He yelled at the captain as he started to chase the poor boy around the ship trying to strangle him.

"Hahaha." Laughed a near crying Nojiko, "There isn't going to be a dull moment on this trip is there Nai-chan?" Nami just looked at her captain being strangled by the blond whiskered man.

"Not a chance in hell Noji-chan." She replied with a grin.

* * *

**End!**

**Wow! That took forever. You guys reading this might think '****_Wow, this guy only complains about how long it takes to write a story_****', well guy what, try it and find out. It takes awhile.**

**Anyways, sorry for those who have been looking for the update on my other story, I had this one in the front of my mind for awhile, we'll see where this take me though. Hope everyone liked it. I'm going to be following the canon for awhile, at least until I get other characters established on the ship. I'm going to have oher little segments of Naruto's own little fun here and there, but bear with me please.**

**Let me know what you guys think of the story, suggestions are always welcomed. Flamers, well your called flamers for a reason I guess, excuse me if anyone if offended by that. I don't understand though people who just review and say you your story sucks…. If I read a sucky story I just move onto the next one, I don't take the time to write it down. At the very least tell me what part of my story sucks, or how I can improve it. All I can do is read it and say sorry. Not much else I can do. I guess I could grab that tub of rocky road ice cream in my freezer and stay up till two watching chick flicks snuggling up to my favorite blanket trying to stop crying. Other than that…. Not much. Alright I'm done bitching. **

**Another polls been put up for anyone who cares. Umm…. Oh, what weapon should Nojiko use. Kenchi618 used a great idea with the guns, since I don't want to copy anyone, lets just limit it down to this.**

**Whips**

**Throwing objects – think of tenten style**

**Genjutsu**

**Eat some kind of Akuma no Mi – please provide suggestions. (Credit will be given to the reviewer who does.)**

**Wrist blades**

**Demolition expert – you know explosives….. Boom.**

**Also, if you think about another ship's job that Nami could do, let me know and I will work on that. Thanks for reading this if you have gotten this far.**

**There you go. Review or PM me, one of the two. Ask me questions, I try to get to everyone who reviews or PM's. Sorry I've been way busy lately though. Graduating college early sucks. Until next time though, keep it real. **


	2. Fuinjutsu and Loguetown

**Alright working on this and studying kinda sucks, but hey, for some reason it's kinda addicting. Anyways, thank you so much for those who reviewed and gave suggestions to what Nojiko should be able to do. I hope I can live up to the expectations of everybody…. But most likely I'm just going to be pissing everyone off. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own really anything. Just my computer. Not Naruto or One piece. With that said, I say lets get going.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fuinjutsu and Loguetown**

* * *

The next morning came, as a tired orange-haired navigator came out from under the deck waking up after a somewhat restless night. Nojiko and her had really left the village. She couldn't really get her mind around it. She knew that she would have left eventually to explore what the world had to offer, but she would have never guessed the day would have ever come considering who she was working for. Looking up at their jolly roger, she saw something quite peculiar. The blonde savior that had decided to come with them was on the mast of the ship with what looked like to be cans of black paint. He was fumbling with the fabric trying cursing a lot, trying to draw some sort of symbol all over the giant sail clothe. A little angry, Nami was about to give the newcomer a piece of her mind when he jumped down to the deck, looked up inspecting his work, then putting his hands in a weird hand gesture he said, "KAI!" Nami being confused looked up at their jolly roger only to find that their was nothing left on the cloth. It was like the blonde had never even touched it. Naruto turned his head and saw the orange-haired girls shock. "Hey, good morning Nami-chan!" He said pleasantly getting Nami to come out of her little stupor. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"What was that?" She asked getting a shrug from the blonde.

"Just a little something that will help us in the future." Nami just looked at him weird. He sighed, "I'll explain it a little more when everyone is up." Getting a nod from the girl, Naruto then grabbed the black paint and headed to the bow on the ship. Jumping over the railing, Nami shrieked as she ran to the front of the ship to save the blonde. When she looked overboard, she was shocked at what she was looking at. There, only using a foot and a hand, was Naruto, somehow clinging on the front of the ship. Naruto looked up at the navigator and grinned widely. "Need something Nami-chan?" Nami eyes were still wide at what she was witnessing.

"H-h-how?... W-what?" She stuttered out causing Naruto to grin even wider.

"Magic Nami-chan…. Magic." He finished as he went back to work putting the paint on the bow of the ship. Nami, snapping out of her shock merely shook here head.

_'How is Naruto-kun doing that?'_ she asked herself before heading to the helm of the ship where she found her sister chuckling at what she had saw happen with her sister.

"He get you too with that?" She asked mirthfully getting Nami to nod at her. "He did the same thing with me the bastard. I was all worried for him too." She said pouting as Nami let out a small giggle at her sisters' misfortune. "I think he just gets off from it I swear." Nami nodding her head in agreement.

"By the way," Nami started, "Do you know what it was exactly he was doing?" She asked getting a sly grin from the blue haired girl.

"I don't know everything," She started quietly, getting Nami to pay close attention. "But its something called fuinjutsu… Sealing I think it was." Nami blinked.

"What the hell is fuinjutsu?" She asked getting Nojiko to pull out what looked like a scroll. The type of scroll that she had only seen Naruto carry around on the island.

"I saw him going over this scroll quite a bit before he started the whole painting thing," Nojiko said, "Then he decided to give me that little scare that he gave you, so I decided to pinch this little guy off of him for awhile until he realizes its missing and freaks out. Then I'll let him know that I took it and that he wont be getting it back until apologizes to me." She finished grinning widely. Nami went wide-eyed a smile started to form on her face

"How'd you get that off of him? He seems like a guy who would notice something like that doesn't he?" Nojiko nodded agreeing with her sister.

"Yea he does. But you know it's kinda hard for any guy to pay attention to anything when they've got a sexy women rubbing her breasts on him." She winked at her sister giving her a little sexy pose. Nami just laughed.

"How'd he react?" She asked wanting to see how bad her sister got the blonde.

"He got a nosebleed and passed out on the deck." She smiled as Nami laughed.

"So that's why there was that dried blood on deck. I was wondering what that was." She said more to herself but Nojiko nodded her head regardless. "Anyways, so that scroll says what he was doing outside?" She asked getting back on topic.

"Well… sort of…" She said getting a pensive look on her face. "It's actually really confusing and I'm not really following any of it. All I know is that when you draw these weird symbols, things happen." Nami blinked.

"What do you mean things happen? Like what things?" Nojiko pointed to the sail.

"Well, you know that one that he just drew on the jolly roger?" Nami nodded, "Well apparently that one has something to do with making wind or something like that. I'm not really sure what else it could have been. I was looking over all the symbols in the scroll, and that's the closest one that it resembled." Nami's eyes widened.

"What do you mean generate wind?" asked Nami. Nojiko grimaced.

"Well if I understand this correctly, it should be able to generate a current of wind. So if we're ever stuck out at sea, we should be able to use it to keep us going." Nami's jaw dropped.

_'Just from that symbol that he drew'_ She thought amazed. But if it were true, that is every navigators dream though, to be able to keep going and control your own speed in the water. This was huge if her sister was correct with what she was saying.

"But the thing I can't figure out is this." Nojiko said interrupting Nami's thoughts, "It says that you need to be able to keep a constant flow of…cha-kr-a… in order for the seal to activate. What the hell is chakra?" She asked her sister getting a shrug in response.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of it before." Nami said. Nojiko sighed.

"It seams like all of these seals though are activated with it though, so I'm not sure how useful it will be to me." She said getting a depressed look on her face. It was a fascinating subject from what she read and understood, but there wouldn't really be a point in learning about it if she herself could never utilize it.

"What else can the seals do?" Nami asked getting Nojiko to look up at her.

"Well.." She started as she rolled out the scroll. "This one here," she pointed, "Apparently is an explosive seal." Nami's eyes widened again.

"Explosive?" She asked getting a nod from Nojiko.

"Yea… I'm not sure how big, but apparently if you paint this symbol down on a piece of paper and throw it, apparently it explodes like a bomb." Nami backed up in fear from the symbol. Nojiko looked at her before realizing what she was doing and laughed. "Nai-chan, don't worry, you need this chakra stuff to activate it. It's not gonna blow up or anything." Nami nodded, still hesitating to walk back over to her sister. Nojiko pointed at another symbol.

"This one here is a storage seal. I guess you put something you want to story here, activate the seal with chakra, and somehow the seal stores it." She said piquing Nami's interest.

"How is that possible?" She asked, Nojiko shrugged.

"Not sure, but it sure would be useful wouldn't it?" Nami nodded, she could do so much shopping that way without having to worry about carrying around the bags.

"We gotta learn how do that one." She said with determination in her voice causing Nojiko to laugh.

"We first gotta learn what this chakra thing is first before anything happens Nai-chan. But, I don't want to let Naruto know I took the scroll yet." Nami blinked.

"Why not? He probably wouldn't mind really and he could probably explain it to you better." She said. Nojiko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, I just wanted more time to continue reading it before I had to give it back." She said sticking her tongue out cutely at her sister. "Think about it, if I can learn what chakra is and use it, it would make things easier. So don't let him know quite yet ok? I promise I'll return it to him soon though." Nami smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright Noji-chan," she said, "But the second you find out how to use it, let me know so we can go on a huge shopping spree ok?" She said getting her sister to nod her head fervently, excited to do all the shopping that she wanted. She and her sister finally had money to spend so they would enjoy their little shopping trip whenever they landed in a larger city.

The girls never did notice the blonde whiskered man around the corner listening to every word they said. Grinning, the blonde walked away towards the stern of the ship with his sealing supplies thinking about what the blue-haired navigator was trying to do.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Both Nojiko and Nami found themselves going to their room. They decided seeing as they always had before. They found the arrangement they had made was working out pretty good. Both girls were happy with living with one another and found their relationship as sisters becoming even stronger. Nami then saw something on Nojiko's bed.

"Hey Noji-chan," She said, "What's that?" The blue haired girl looked over and saw a couple of books on the bed along with a scroll that looked similar to the one that she had swiped from Naruto earlier.

"I dunno." She said with a shrug as she walked over to the bed picking up one of the books. Her eyes widened when she read the title. Nami just glanced at her.

"What is it?" She asked looking over her shoulder reading the title for herself. It read, _'Fuinjutsu for Dummies! Don't know Fuinjutsu? This Book Will Teach You By Me, the Famous Jiraiya-Sama!'_ Both girls just stared at the title with an older man with long spiky hair that was giving them the thumbs up was on the cover.

"….How did he know?" Nami asked, "I thought you distracted him." Nojiko just nodded.

"There was no way he could've known!" She said, "He was basically passed out!" Both girls kept staring at the book before Nami picked up the other book that was on the bed. She looked at the cover still surprised at her sister being caught.

"Look what this one says." She said handing the book to her sister.

"Chakra Basics." Nojiko said reading the title. Sighing a bit, she was gonna have to step up her game. She had some crafty hands, she could steal the shirt off of almost anyone, except apparently Naruto. She was the one who taught her sister how to steal things without getting caught.

"What is this?" her thought interrupted by her sister who looked like she was struggling to open the scroll that was on Nojiko's bed. "I can't get this one open!" She growled frustrated as she clawed at the scroll. Nojiko took the scroll in her hand and looked at it. There was a seal that was placed on the opening of the paper.

"I guess you have to activate this seal here in order to open it." She mumbled to herself. Nami looked at her.

"Well it's activated with that chakra stuff right? There's a book on chakra. Why don't you open it and find out?" Nami asked getting a little excited to find out what all of this stuff meant. Nojiko nodded and opened the book and began reading.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience." Nojiko said getting a curious glance from Nami. " Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which runs in tangent with the cardiovascular system" This confused both of the girls. Apparently there was another circulatory system in the body? "Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." Both of the girls eyes widened at this fact.

"Whoa…" Nami said, "And you don't even need to eat an Akuma no Mi?" She asked getting a shrug from her sister who just continued.

"Normal chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the 'chakra coils' that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in the 'chakra circulatory system'. Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their 'chakra points' (tenketsu) in order to perform special techniques (jutsu)."

"Ninja?" Nami clicked her tongue and thought about what Nojiko had just read. "Soooo… Does that mean that Naruto-kun is a ninja?" She asked curiously to her sister. Nojiko blinked.

"I'm not sure really." She replied, "According to this is seems to be that way though." Nami nodded excitingly seeing as they just learned something about the blonde, then she got a frown on her face.

"But I thought ninja wore all black and were like…. Really sneaky?" She questioned.

"Maybe he's just a different type of ninja" Nojiko said, "I heard that most ninja blend into their surroundings…. Why not into daily life?" She asked Nami who thought about what her sister had said before nodding.

"I suppose your right." She said, "Anyways, keep reading!" She said excitingly.

"Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points (Eight Gates), limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time." She read sighing. "But this doesn't explain how to use chakra though. Where is that part?" She asked flipping through the pages before she stopped in another section and began reading again.

"Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy." She read, "Ok here we go, maybe something here. Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups." Nami groaned.

"Boo!" She said with her thumb down, "That sounds like hard work." Getting Nojiko to giggle going back to the book.

"Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mold" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent." She finished. "Dammit, I wonder if I still will be able to use it though?" Nami grabbed the book from her getting a "Hey!" She started flipping through the pages.

"Here we go Noji-chan. Molding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual." She blinked, "Well that doesn't sound hard at all." She said sarcastically before reading on. "The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises." She blinked again. "Naurto-kun can walk on water?" She said dumbly to herself. "How the hell can he walk on water?!" She cried out getting Nojiko to just blink at her.

"I guess it kinda makes sense." She said getting a confused look from Nami, "Well he can walk on walls and stuff right, he's already shown us that." Nami processed again what Nojiko had said before slowly connecting the dots.

"….I guess that makes sense." She said before looking back at her sister. "But how are you going to be able to mold that chakra stuff? The scroll you swiped from Naruto-kun says you need to use chakra to activate the seals. It sounds like to use chakra, you have to be some sort of elite ninja or something like that!" She said. Nojiko bit her thumb in thought, thinking about all that she had read and heard about. Rereading some things she started to connect some dots.

"It says that chakra runs in tangent with the cardiovascular system." She said slowing gaining Nami's attention. "Does that mean that blood has some chakra embedded into it?" She asked getting a blank stare back from Nami."

"I honestly don't know." She said with a shrug, "But that does make sense though. " Nojiko sat in thought for awhile thinking about what she was going to to. Grabbing the scroll that she got from Naruto earlier she opened it and started glancing through the different seals and their descriptions there. Nami looked over.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Here it is." She said pointing at a specific seal while grabbing the scroll that Nami was having trouble opening. "This is a Chakra tag seal. Apparently it can only be opened with chakra though….. So if I'm right…" She trailed off as she took out a small knife and cut her thumb, getting a cry from Nami.

"Nojiko! What are you doing?!" She yelled out trying to take away the knife from the crazy girl.

"Hold on Nami!" She said seriously getting Nami to stop. Nojiko took her thumb and placed the blood on the seal of the scroll. As soon as the blood hit the ink, the seal glowed brightly for a second before disappearing allowing the scroll to unfurl. Both Nami and Nojiko stared in shock at scroll.

"…Holy shit…. It actually works." Nami said quietly getting a silent nod from Nojiko before both girls started celebrating with each other jumping up and down yelling loudly at their little accomplishment. Once they calmed down Nami turned to her sister.

"What just happened anyways?" She asked getting a grin from Nojiko.

"In this," she lifted the book on chakra, "It says that chakra is present in the blood and we just found out that it can react to it. I guess it makes sense, that there like physical and spiritual energy in the blood right?" She asked rhetorically. She then rolled out the scroll she had opened only to see more symbols on the paper. "Wait, these are different seals than what was on the scroll. But they look similar too." She said tracing the symbols with her finger. Looking underneath then she saw a Lv 1. Next to that symbol was a Lv 5, then 10, 20, 30, 40, ect…. She furrowed her brow. "What is this talking about?" She asked.

Nami looked down, "Maybe it's a ranking system." Getting her sister to look up at her. "You know, like the level of difficulty to get up that far or something." She said getting an understanding nod from Nojiko.

"Well, it looks like I'll be working with this a lot more then." She said determinedly. Nami nodded with her sister happy that she was so excited about something. She then looked over.

"So about that storage scroll you were talking about." She said with a sly grin.

For the second time that day, the girls didn't notice a whiskered blond leaning on the wall right outside their door widely grinning at the things he just heard. He was surprised that the girl had figured out a way around the whole using chakra thing. _'Let's see how far she'll go.'_ He thought before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_He could see all of their faces clearly. One after another fall before the enemy. In every one of them he held and saw the light fade from their eyes indicating their souls had passed on…._

_Blood…. There was so much of it. He looked around and saw thousands of corpses stacked on one another. He looked down in his arms was his lover. Her brown eyes looked up at him lifelessly._

_"Why?" she asked him. "Why couldn't you save me?" she asked again blood now freely flowing from her mouth. He just looked at her in horror as her body started to decompose right in front of him._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. That initial shock of remembering it was just a nightmare came before he quickly calmed down. _'Damn… That same dream.' _He thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. Getting up from his position in the crow's nest he looked out and saw land.

"Umm… Land Ho and all that jazz!" He said loudly to anyone who happened to be below him. He looked down and saw that everyone was already there looking up at him with exasperated looks on their faces. Minus Luffy who was leaning over the ships railing looking excitingly at land screaming something about meat.

"Yea…" Usopp deadpanned. "We've known that for about an hour now Naruto. Isn't that you job anyways since your up there all the time?" he asked the blonde. Naruto shrugged at he jumped down from the watchpoint getting the girls along with Usopp to scream. Naruto landed on the deck without so much as a sound, getting a shocked look coming from the crew. Naruto looked up at them and blinked.

"What?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"H-h-how did you jump that?" Usopp asked his eyes bugged out. If he had tried something like that, he was sure that he would've broken every bone in his body. Naruto shrugged.

"Cause I'm awesome I guess." He replied getting Usopp to fall flat on his face before muttering about stupid people with weird superpowers.

Sanji and Zoro just glanced at Naruto before shoving it off as no big deal. Nami and Nojiko just sighed at the blondes antics.

"Honestly Naruto-kun what are we going to do with you?" Nami asked.

Naruto smiled, "Love me, feed me, take care of me. You know, the normal stuff." Chuckling as he got a playful slap from the orange-haired navigator. "So where are we anyways?" He asked.

"Loguetown." Nojiko answered getting a look from the blonde, "This is the place where the era of the pirates began." She said quietly, now even Luffy had calmed down and was now listening in the conversation. "The race for the one piece started here, the place where Gold D. Rogers was executed." Everyone was quite aboard the ship. Naruto looked around at the solemn faces.

"Ummm…. Soooo… for those of us who don't really know what you meant by all that, what's that suppose to mean?" He said confused. Everyone was staring at him incredulously.

"What do you mean what's that suppose to mean?" Said an irritated Zoro. Naurto shrugged.

"Dunno. I never heard of a Goldee Rogers or the one piece. Wait…" He paused, "One piece is a swimsuit right?" He asked getting smack over his head by Nojiko.

"Idiot." She said, "How can you not know who Gold D. Rogers is or the one piece?" She asked, "It's only the most famous historic events that's ever happened!" Naruto blinked.

"I dunno." He responded, "I guess that where I am from it's not general knowledge." This piqued Nami's interest.

"Where are you from anyways Naruto-kun?" She asked getting everyone to look at her. They all wanted to know a little more about the blonde as well. It had only been a few days since he joined their crew and they still knew basically next to nothing about him.

"I'm from a place waaaayyy south of here." He said, "It's called the Elemental Nations." Everyone just gave him a blank stare. "Really?" He asked. "Oh come on guys! It's a pretty famous place….. I think." He added that last part to himself. This got Nami to start to think before running inside the cabin before rushing out with a bunch of maps in her hands. Laying out the maps on the deck for everyone to see she looked up at Naruto.

"Show us on these maps Naruto-kun." She said before pointing to a spot on the map. "We're right here, and here is Comme Island where we first met. So where are you related to that?" She asked hopefully able to see where the blonde mystery was from. Naruto was silent for awhile looking at the map. He then pointed to the map at some islands.

"I think I remember passing by these islands." He said looking at the islands southeast of Nami and Nojiko's home. "But its still waaayyy further thataway." He said sliding his finger off in a southeastern direction. "Actually I don't think that the Elemental Nations are on here." He said with a furrowed brow. That didn't make sense, he was sure that someone had to have known about his home. Nami looked to where Naruto was pointing.

"But the only things that are over there are…." She paused thinking before her eyes widened.

"What is it Na-chan?" Nojiko asked.

"That's where some of the worlds most dangerous monsters are. It's said that there is the longest stretch of ocean that has no current or wind. That you could be stranded there for decades before you even moved anywhere. Other places of that are though are said to be storms where the waves reach a wake of over 100ft." She stated getting everyone's attention. "That's also where there's the largest seaking mating ground in the world. It's said that they can sense seastone so nothing can get by them. Also it's the same mating ground for Bananawani and Yuda's." Naruto frowned, he didn't know what these creature were but they sounded pretty bad. But he didn't feel like he had taken out anything of that frightening nature. There were a couple of large creatures that he had fought, but those things were weak compared to him.

"Then how did Naruto get here then?" Asked Usopp. Everyone turned to look at Naruto who blinked.

"I dunno, but that's the general path that I took." He said getting some shocked expressions from everyone. "There wasn't really anything out there I couldn't handle though. It wasn't that bad, just took me forever to get to this point." He finished.

"So why did you even make your way all the way over here then?" Asked a curious Zoro, he just couldn't get a feel for the blonde. "What was the point?" The blonde looked over.

"I was bored…" He said getting everyone to sweatdrop.

"You mean you traveled for what was possibly thousands of miles across dangerous waters because you were bored?!" Cried out Nojiko. Naruto just nodded.

"You look like you could handle yourself just fine, especially with how you've been handling that sword of your." Zoro said getting a blank look from Naruto, "The way you hold yourself and the way you hold onto your sword, it's always prepared for an attack of some sort." Zoro said getting everyone's attention. "What exactly did you do when you were in these Elemental Nations Naruto?" He said suspiciously.

"Oh that's easy," Naruto said with a grin. "I was a shinobi." Everything around went silent….

"A shinobi?" Usopp said unsure of the word. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Yea! You know, a ninja!" He said before Luffy screamed.

"ALRIGHT! WE HAVE OUR OWN SHIP'S NINJA!" He shouted out getting a smack from Nami.

"Shut up you dimwit!" She said angrily trying to get her ears to stop ringing.

"So what do you do as a ninja Naruto-kun?" Asked Nojiko.

"Oh you know, just a bunch of missions and such." He said waving his hand. "People hired us out to do lots of things. The more complicated and dangerous the mission was, the more expensive it was. Some missions could be as simple as fixing a fence for a family. Others could be assassinations of different diplomatic leaders. Or tracking down other ninja who have abandoned their villages. That's a pretty serious one cause they hold different village secrets whether they're dead or alive. It really just depended on if the leaders of that ninja village wanted to accept that mission." This got a frown from Zoro.

"I can't imagine the Marines letting a bunch of ninja do what they want, especially when you're dealing with assassinations." He said. Naruto shrugged.

"That's because there are no marines there." He stated simply getting everyone to stare in shock at him. "At least I've never seen any there." He said putting his hand up to his chin as he was thinking.

"No Marines?" Asked a shocked Nojiko, "How is that possible?" Nami just nodded her head in agreement with Naruto.

"It actually makes sense." She said getting everyone's attention. "There's never been any mention of another continent over in that general area of the world and really with all of the monsters that are there, it's just too dangerous to be sending expeditions there for something that could've not been there." That made sense they guessed.

"I guess that could be it," Naruto said, "It's also just a long ass way to get out there."

"Wait, but then why did you come out here Naruto?" Zoro asked crossing his arms, "From what it sounds like, being a shinobi is kinda like being a Marine. You were an organized military right?" Naruto just nodded before he continued, "And it sounds like you can't really just quit being a shinobi?" Naruto thought about the question for a moment.

"I guess so," He said slowly, "You can retire I guess, but the village still likes to keep track of where you go and such. But most ninja really don't make it too far past their 30's or so." Getting shocked expressions from many of the crew members, "Yea, it's a pretty dangerous profession I guess." Zoro narrowed his eyes.

"Then how did you get here?" He asked suspiciously, "You seem like you would be a pretty strong asset to your village. Especially if your stronger than that frog friend of yours." Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Come on, there's a huge difference between toads and frogs. Why couldn't people understand that? Zoro continued, "Are you one of the ninjas that abandoned his village?" Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at the accusation that his new crew-member had made against him before controlling his emotions. It was a legit question he supposed.

"No." He said, "I didn't abandon my village. I would never do that. I love _my_ village too much to do that. I would give everything that I had to protect _my_ people." He simply stated.

"Then why are you here?" Zoro pushed wanting to see if this guy was a threat. "If you loved your village so much, why did you leave them?!" Naruto just gave them a sad smile surprising everyone.

"I left simply cause no one needs me there anymore." He said smiling lamely at the floor. "I did everything I could for them and they no longer required for me to be there."

"Why's that Naruto-kun?" Nami asked with general concern in her eyes. Naruto flashed her a grin.

"That my dear Nami-chan, is a story for another time." He said winking at her. "Come on now guys, look there's the dock. Lets get some meat into our dear captain!" He cried out throwing his fist in the air.

"MEAAATTTTT!" I think you can guess who shouted out that one.

* * *

"OMG! Na-chan, those shoes would look so cute with that dress!" Nojiko cried out. Nami grinned.

"I know right!" Nami replied. Now that the girls had a ton of money to blow, they decided to treat themselves by shopping like crazy. They had already been to 15 different stores going through all of the products available. "And the best thing is that we don't have to carry around like 20 bags on each arm thanks to that storage scroll of yours." Nojiko nodded in agreement with her sister. It was nice, they didn't have to fumble around with bulky bags or have someone watch them when they went off by themselves to look at other things.

"Speaking of seals, why do you think that Naruto-kun hasn't said anything about the scroll yet? I mean, he knows that I took it, so why hasn't he said a word?" Nojiko asked.

"I don't know." Replied Nami, "He just gets more and more mysterious right?" She asked her sister with a grin, getting a grin back from her.

"I know" Nojiko said, "A ninja? We guessed it, but still, I never met one so it's still rather exciting! Have you ever met a ninja before Na-chan?" Nami shook her head.

"Nope. All there ever are on the open waters are just mean perverted pirates." She said, "These are actually the first pirates (if you could call them that) that are actually decent people. But hey, at least we're getting to know Naruto-kun better now aren't we?" she asked. Her sister gave her a sly smile.

"I'm sure that you would like to get to know him better in some _other _areas too wouldn't you Na-chan?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. Nami's face turned bright red at what her sister was implying.

"S-s-shut up!" She shouted trying to find something to throw at her sister, but she found that Nojiko was just skipping away whistling innocently.

"Well if you don't want him then I'll take him. I can show him how a _real _woman can take care of him." She shouted back to her sister laughing at the look on Nami's face. Nami's eyebrow twitched.

"Noji-chan! Get your ass back here now!" She shouted running after her blue-haired sister.

* * *

"Well it seems like the rest of the world is just as perverted as the Elemental Nations." Naruto muttered to himself as he walked out of a publishing store. He found out rather quickly that the New World didn't use the same type of currency that the blonde originally had. Instead of ryo, they used something called beli. It was a weird concept to Naruto, but he needed money, so he went to go see if he could get some of his previous sensei's books out on the market. The publisher who read the books was basically drooling at the worlds that were written in the book before him and whipped up a contract for the blonde right then and there. Not even 5 minutes out of the door, Naruto was already bringing in the 6 digits _'Well if this keeps up, I may not have to publish the other one's after all.'_ Naruto continued walking down the street looking around at the city that they were in. It was a huge place, Naruto could probably say that this was one of the largest cities that he had ever been in. From what he heard, there were cities that were even bigger than this!

Naruto then thought about his new situation that he was in now. His crew seemed like good people needless to say. Sanji seemed like he would've gotten along great with 2 of his previous sensei's. Ussop was a braggart. But Naruto could see that there was a fierce loyalty factor to him. That bumped up Usopp's status in Narutos book right away, even if he was a liar. He seemed to be smart though. Not Shikamaru smart, but bright, and had a ton of ideas as well. Then there was his captain. He wouldn't call Luffy dumb persay, just a little distracted by everything that crossed his field of vision. He was like a child. Naruto laughed when he found Sanji scolding Luffy for raiding the fridge once again. But the kid had a good heart, and he too was one of the most loyal people that Naruto had ever seen. It was a rare quality to have to be perfectly honest. But Naruto could say that with a captain like him, things were about to get pretty crazy.

His thoughts then rolled onto the navigators. Nojiko and Nami, they were interesting to Naruto. Sure they were hott, and Nami had the hair that only Kami could have chosen for her, making her in Naruto's eyes, touched by Kami. But there was something else there to them. He couldn't quite place it though. He was impressed with Nojiko's handpicking skills though. He almost didn't see what she was doing until the last second. Naruto decided just to roll with the flow though and see where it would take him. He was surprised though that she had figured out a loophole to being able to use seals though. He just wanted to see what she would do when presented with just a little more information. He honestly was a little proud of the girl to have figured that out. He would wait in the background for right now though and see how she would develop her new skill if she so chose to follow it. Fuinjutsu was hard to be put simply. The theory and mechanics behind the stuff was difficult to understand. The fact that Nojiko was able to grasp a tiny bit of it without really knowing about chakra or seals was amazing to him.

He saw a little girl run in front of him with a three -layered ice cream cone in front of here smiling widely. Naruto smiled at the girls free spirit. It was good to know that still, no matter where you went, there was still that innocent nature that surrounded children. He blinked as he saw her run into a rather large looking man. He had grayish hair, a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. His jacket was kept open showing off his physic. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket which has the kanji for justice written on the back of it. He wore brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. On his back was a rather large looking jutte that Naruto could see he was well versed in. The most distinguishable feature about him though were the two cigars that were sticking out of both sides of his mouth.

_'That's a little overkill now isn't it' _The blonde thought.

"M-M-Major Smoker!" Cried out the little girls father, "Please forgive my daughter!" Smoker crouched down to eye level with the little girl who was now starting to tear up at the loss of her ice cream. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw Smoker reach into his pocket for something.

"I'm sorry little girl." He said as he took the little girls hand and dropped some coins into it. Naruto blinked. "Here is some money. Now go and buy a 5 level ice cream cone ok?" He said. Naruto stood there slightly shocked. How could a man like him say and do something that kind with that still pissed off look on his face? The girls reaction though was priceless. Her eyes went wide at the coins in her hand. Then a huge smile formed on her face as she launched at the man to give him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone in her life.

Startled at this smoker phased out and the girl passed through him as if she went through smoke. Naruto blinked at that. Smoker chuckled softly. "Sorry about that missy." He helped her back up and ruffled her hair getting a pout from the girl. "I'm not that much of a hugger, but make sure you eat enough ice cream for the both of us ok?" He asked the girl smiling widely again.

"OK! Thank you so much Smoker-chan!" She cried out before running to her father. Smoker just stared at the departing father and daughter before glancing over to a certain blonde who was grinning from ear to ear.

"The hell you laughing bub?!" Smoker glared at the blonde. Naruto just shook his head as he turned to leave, surprising Smoker. Usually when he glared at people, they cowered underneath his gaze.

"Maybe the World Government isn't as bad as I thought if there are people like you who are put in charge." He said simply as he walked away. Smoker got a tick mark on his head. Who did this kid think he was spouting crap like that? He was about to go after him when he heard another voice.

"Smoker-san!" A feminine figure cried out, "I'm sorry I'm late!" He turned and saw that it was his sergeant, Tashigi,. Remembering the blonde he turned around once again only to see that the teen had disappeared already.

_'I gotta feeling I'll be seeing that kid soon.'_ He thought grimacing, _'And I don't think that I like that.' _Before yelling at his sergeant and walking off to the execution site.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" He heard a shout from behind before feeling two mounds of flesh on his back while a pair of arms came up and around his neck "Oh save me Naruto-kun!" She cried out in false terror, "Na-chan is trying to kill me!" She pointed at a running orage-haired navigator coming their way with a pissed off look on her face. Naruto just blinked.

"Say what?" He said.

"Noji-chan!" Shouted Nami, "Get off of him!" She yanked the busty blue-haired girl off of him. The girls were about it get into their little cat fight when Nami went a little wide eyed before looking up at the sky.

"What is it Na-chan?" Nojiko asked. Nami grimaced.

"A storm is coming." She said, more to herself than anybody. "We gotta get outta here fast." She said to her sister and Naruto. Nojiko know about her sisters strange ability to forecast the weather just nodded.

"Well then we better hurry." Said Zoro walking up to the group, "Where's our idiot captain anyways?" He asked.

"Didn't he say he was going to the execution site?" Now Usopp and Sanji came in with a large fish over their shoulders. Naruto just whistled at the fish.

"Man, you guys got some weird things out here." He said poking the fish.

Ignoring him, Nami stated, "But this is the execution site isn't it?" Looking around they saw indeed that it was the right place. And that on top of wooden execution tower, was Luffy who looked like he was trying to scratch his nose, but couldn't reach due to him being locked up.

"AHHH!" Screamed Usopp. Everyone else's jaws dropped minus a certain shinobi who just palmed his forehead.

"Honestly," He started, "Did I really cause this much trouble when I was younger." He said to himself.

"What the hell is he doing on that execution stake?!" Yelled Zoro. They saw a man right next to Luffy holding a sword to their captains neck. Nartuo stretched his neck just a little further and peered over at the pirate.

"…Is that a clown?" he asked.

"Because this Pirate Monkey D. Luffy, has upset me. He must be executed!" Buggy the pirate cried out. "Go and create chaos, whoever moves must die!" This got a ton of cheers and gunfire shot into the air at the proclamation.

"….So… We should probably get him outta there now shouldn't we?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Nojiko, Nami, and Usopp were now running through the city trying to reach their ship.

"Hey what's going on?" Cried out Usopp carrying the heavy fish behind him. "Why do we have to hurry? In case you didn't notice, Luffy is about to die." Both Nojiko and Nami grimaced.

"There's not much that we can do help anyways." Nojiko said, "Besides, we have to get the ship ready to get off of the island. A storm is coming."

"What did you say?!" Said Usopp.

"A storm is coming, all of the signs are there." Said Nami, "If those guys fight there, the Marine troops will come!" This caused Usopp to gain strength in his legs and dash forward ahead of the girls.

"Really?!" He yelled out, "Then lets get the hell outta here!"

"Wait for us asshole!" The sisters cried out chasing after him.

* * *

Naruto saw both Zoro and Sanji run out to do battle with the crews of Miss Albida and Buggy.

"Shit!" Cried out Zoro, "We gotta destroy that stake!" Zoro yelled out to Sanji and he slashed his way throughout the crowd.

"I know that already!" The chef yelled back kicking one of the pirates in their face desperately trying to get to the stake. Meanwhile, Luffy was struggling to get out of his predicament while Buggy was just laughing behind him hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA! All of you be prepared to watch the death of your captain!" He cried out. Luffy was now struggling harder before he looked up and saw his two crew members fighting to get to him…. Wait!... Two! Where was the other who stayed behind. Peering out, he saw his newest crewmember leaning back against the wall at the rear of the execution ground reading a book. The captain got a tick mark on his head.

"NARUTO!" He shouted out, "GET YOUR NINJA ASS OUT HERE AND GET ME OUT!" He shouted before smiling, "I would prefer not to die." Naruto lifted his eyes to the captain and chuckled before taking out one of his three pronged kunai and threw it at the stake hitting one of the wooden beams.

_'That kid again.'_ Thought Major Smoker who was witnessing the execution off to the side waiting for the pirates to wrap things up between themselves.

"YOU FOOL!" Buggy shouted, "It's too late for that!" He started to raise his sword.

"DAMN IT!" Cried out a Sanji. _'I have to destroy that stake!' _ He thought as he started kicking men left and right driving his way farther into the crowd. Similar thoughts were being projected by the three bladed swordsman as he cut his way through. Luffy then stopped struggling and have a huge grin.

"Sorry!" He said, "But I don't think that I will survive this time." He chuckled.

"Don't…/ say that!" Cried out both chef and swordsman.

_'He's laughing'_ thought a disbelieving major as he watched Buggy's sword start to descend upon the youth.

"Mah mah…" Came a voice from below the stake, right at the base. Everyone looked down and saw a whiskered blonde man with his arms over his sword that was lying across his back. "Don't be so melodramatic." With that Naruto took the sword, not even bothering to unsheathe it, **_"HIEN (FLYING SWALLOW)!" _**He said, swinging his sheath at the structure. Everyone saw a quick blue light come from the sheath before the entire structure then came tumbling down. Rain started to pour down from the sky at that point causing the dust to settle a little quicker

The entire multitude became deathly quiet as they saw the structure collapse. "Ouch." They all heard from the rubble. "Hey look, my hat!" Said the boy who was nearly on his deathbed. Off to the side they saw an unconscious Buggy on the ground. Luffy just grabbed his had and place it on his head. "Wow, good job Naruto!" He said to the blonde who was just leaning up against one of the wooden beams that had remained intact. "I am safe now!" He laughed. The rest of the pirates just looked at him in disbelief.

"How the hell did you get over there so quickly Naruto?" Sanji asked bringing out a drag and lighting it event though they were in the rain.

"Who the hell cares?" Said Zoro, "Let's just get out of this town before those Marines come." Naruto looked up.

"Speaking of which…" He paused and pointed in a general direction only for the group to see a ton of Marines lining up to take them in. "Running time!" He shouted out as he and his crew took off in a random direction with Marines chasing after them.

* * *

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" Cried out Usopp as they watched the weird teddy bear man fall unconscious.

"Yea, but now we got to deal with that lion!" Nami panicked. Digging through here pocket, Nojiko took out a piece of paper and tied it quickly to a rock, bit her thumb, spread her blood across the sheet of paper, and chucked the rock at the oncoming lion. Usopp deadpanned.

"Umm… Nojiko, I don't think a small rock like that would… Why does that paper have a fuse on…!" BOOOOOM!. The paper exploded right in the lions face sending the feline flying off into the distance until it was just a speck in the sky. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Usopp's eyes bugged out. Nami was having basically the same reaction as Usopp.

"Fufufufufu." Cackled a evil looking Nojiko who was caressing the pieces of paper that he had used as if it were money. "I like these!" She grinned wickedly. Usopp's jaw fell.

"You mean that huge explosion came from a piece of paper?!" He shouted out.

"Yep!" She chirped, "And it says that this is actually one of the smaller explosions as well." She said getting another evil smile on her face causing both Usopp and Nami to sweatdrop.

"Anyways," Nami interrupted, "We have to get out of here now! Get onboard!" She yelled at them before getting in their high gears and jumping aboard the ship.

* * *

Three men could be seen running through the streets of Loguetown with an army right behind them, chasing them….. Well two of them were running while one of them was dragging another who was yelling something about not hurting a lady or something like that.

"…So… If we're in such a hurry… Why did we leave Zoro so he could mac on that chick?" Naruto asked.

"Look!' Pointed out Sanji finally getting his head straight, "Someone's still over there?" Pointing in front of them seeing a figure in there way.

"You have come Luffy." The man said hopping off of his motorcycle. Then glared at their blonde companion. "You're a pirate too huh bub?"

"Who are you?" Asked luffy. The man smirked.

"The name is Smoker," He said, "I am the major of the Marine Main Base, and I won't allow any of you to get out of here!" He yelled out as he shot his hands out and smoke came flying out of his arms. The smoke grabbed Luffy and lifted him in the air.

"AHHH!" He cried out, "What is this?!" Sanji came running in and gave the major a quick kick to the face…. Or he would have if his foot hand't went right through the man.

"Huh?"

"Don't mess with me weakling," He growled out before yelling, **_"HOWAITO BURO (White Blow)!" _**A column of smoke shot out of his arm at Sanji and slammed him into a nearby wall cracking the cement of the building.

"LEAF HURRICAINE!" Next thing Smoker knew, he felt a foot connect with his face and launched him into the opposite wall, also cracking the cement of the building. Groaning his got up while using his free arm to rub his jaw.

"You're a little tough son of a bitch I'll admit that." Smoker then saw the blonde in front of Sanji. "I would've thought you would have at least dropped my captain over there." He motioned his thumb over to Luffy who was still confused as to what was going on.

"How did you hit me?" Smoker asked seriously, "I had my fruit activated, it shouldn't have been possible." He said. Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing is impossible." He said, "If you think that your untouchable, then one day that's gonna bite you in the ass and you'll be dead. You would be foolish to think that no one can beat you." This got a growl out of the Major. Of course he knew that, but he just wasn't expecting some punk kid off of the street to be able to hit him. Now he was lecturing him about combat, he didn't think so!

"Alright kid," He started quickly dragging Luffy towards him his hand on his jutte, "Let me take care of this trash and I'll kindly show my thanks for talking to me like I'm a five year old little girl." He said taking a swing at Luffy, only for a hand to take hold of the handle of the jutte.

"I don't think so." He said calmly. Naruto blinked. He had barley seen him move. This guy was powerful that much was for sure. There wasn't much to tell from him, he wore a large dark green coat that covered most of his features, minus his bandaged hand as well as the weird diamond shaped tattoo on his face.

Smoker's eyes widened at the person he saw. "You!" He started sweating as the man gazed at the Major. "The government is looking for you." Smoker said.

"The world is waiting for our answer." Replied a grinning cloaked man then a ton of men came barreling through. Luffy was quickly grabbed by Zoro and he ran by.

"Let's go Luffy! Before the storm gets any worse!" He cried out dragging a confused rubberman with Sanji running after them.

"Why are you helping them Dragon!" Growled out an angry Major. Dragon just laughed.

"Why do you care." And with that he threw the major with a mighty hurl into the sky until he disappeared. "…Now why didn't you go with them I wonder? You are a part of their crew are you not?" Dragon asked the blonde who was right next to him, not bothering to look at him though.

"Yea…. I am." Said Naruto shakily. Dragon's eyebrow rose at this.

"You scared boy?" He asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Hell no!" He said, "I'm just trying to control myself here." Dragon grinned at that, "You're the strongest person that I have seen or felt in a couple years and I really want to fight you now!" Naruto said grinning like a maniac with determination in his eyes. Dragon chuckled.

"Oh? So you fought others as strong a me in the last couple years?" He asked grinning, "Well, as much fun as it would be to get a little exercise here this day, I prefer not to destroy a town full of innocents. Though, could I have the name of the person who believes that he can stand up to me?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, believe it dattebayo!... Dammit! That's still going on?" He muttered to himself. Dragon smirked.

"Take care of that crew of your Namikaze…." With that Dragon sped off as fast as he arrived. Naruto could barely track his movements.

_'Now that's someone who I would be willing to fight!_' He thought. He could literally feel the power coming off of him. If this is was the rest of the world had to offer, Naruto was so down for it. Grinning madly, the blonde disappeared in a yellow flash.

* * *

"LUFFY!" Screamed a paniced Usopp, "HURRY UP! I ALMOST LOST MY STRENGTH TO HOLD THIS ROPE!" He yelled as he saw his other crew members coming towards the ship. Nami peered out.

"Wait a second… WHERE'S NARUTO-KUN?!" She yelled out.

"Up here Nami-chan." Nami, Nojiko, and Usopp all jumped, causing Usopp to almost let go of the rope. They looked up to see a grinning blonde staring back at them from the watchpoint.

"When did you… Nevermind. Hurry up we have to go!" She yelled out getting everything ready to set sail.

* * *

"The end of the light," Nami pointed, "Is the entrance to the Grand Line." Everyone grinned.

"I want to find, All Blue." Stated the chef putting his foot on the barrel he just dragged out.

"I want to become the greatest pirate!" Said the captain with a fierce look of determination on his face.

"I want to become an invincible swordsman." Zoro said grinning.

"I want to draw a world map." Nami said getting a hip bump from her sister.

"Your not alone on that one Na-chan." Nojiko winked at her.

"I want to become a brave warrior of the sea!" Declared Usopp, slamming his heal on the barrel where everyone else had their feet. They paused and looked up at the blonde. He looked down at them inquisitingly.

"Dreams huh?" He asked himself, "I already had my chance with my dreams." He said walking towards them. His face was serious, more serious than they had seen thus far since he joined their crew. He surprised them though and started to grin like a fool, "But you know what, dreams are being born everyday. My dream now, is to make sure every single one of you complete your dream!" He declared slamming his own foot to the barrel causing everyone to grin.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" They all shouted.

* * *

"THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD!" Cried out a panicked Navigator. Naruto looked down from his post in the crow's nest, a ramen noodle hanging out of one side of his mouth, and saw her looking around at the ocean like crazy. "We need to row out of here as fast as we can! We're in the calm belt! We need to get back to that storm." Naruto blinked, now he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shinobi pouch, but even to him that sounded like a dumb idea. "Wait a minute…. Noji-chan was supposed to be guiding the ship where is she?!" She ran to in the direction of the rudder. Naruto followed blowing lightly on some of the hot noodels before putting them in his mouth. They he grinned when she saw the sister on the deck, books and scrolls laid out on fuinjustu. "NOJI-CHAN!" Nami yelled getting a shriek from the blue-haired girl. "What the hell are you doing?! You led us into the calm belt!" Nojiko's eyes widened at that as she rushed to the side of the ship only to discover for herself that it was true.

"Shit!" She yelled, "Nononononono! This is bad!" Naruto just stared at the weird girls in front of him.

"What's so bad about it?" Zoro came up behind them along with the rest of the crew. Then a huge shadow loomed over them. Looking up the entire crew gapped at the large monsters that they saw.

"This is were seaking's are found." Whispered Nami. The colossal creatures peered down at the tiny ship.

"What are we gonna do?!' yelled/whispered Usopp literally shaking in his boots. Nojiko then remembered something.

"Wait! I know!" She said as she ran to the base of the mast. Biting her thumb, she spread a little blood on the deck, only for a symbol to appear and glow in front of her. Crackling could be heard around them and the giant monsters looked like they were shivering for a bit.

"ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!'" Cried out the creatures surrounding the boat after the crackling stopped and they were all glaring at the ship with fire in their eyes. Nojiko just laughed awkwardly.

"Haha, guess that didn't work as well as I hoped." She scratched the back of her head sticking her tongue out. Everyone just glared at her before they heard their blonde crewmember laughing.

"Noji-chan, that was good remembering that, but for monsters of these caliber, you just need a little more….. Umph!" He said slamming his palm on the deck where the symbol was located. Blue light erupted from Naruto's hand as the entire bottom of the ship began to glow when what looked like to be a lightning storm came through and electrocuted the creatures to a black crisp.

Everyone on the decks eyes bugged out at what they had just witnessed. Turning their head towards the blonde they just stared at him as he adjusted the string that attached his sword to his back before looking up. "What?" he asked. Then the entire ship went crazy asking him question left and right about what it was that he had done. "Alright alright alright." He said putting up his hands in defense. "One at a time please."

"What in Kami's name was that?" Ask/shouted a shocked Usopp. Naruto just grinned.

"Well, I believe that out little Noji-chan can answer that question for us can't you?" He smiled at the girl getting a pout from her for calling her little. Everyone's eyes just turned to Nojiko expecting an explanation. Nojiko just blinked before she let out a sigh.

"It's called a shock seal." She said, "Basically, we you add chakra to the seal array you saw on the deck, electricity should then come out.." The crew looked confused.

"Where did you get that ramen?" Asked Sanji accusingly pointing at the bowl in Naruto's hand. Naruto got defensive.

"Fuck you this is my ramen! My no one else's!" He cried out shielding the bowl of noodles like it was his own child. Everyone sweatdropped at the scene he was making.

"So what's chakra then?" Zoro asked.

"Think of it as your life energy." Nojiko said, "That's the best way I can describe it without going off on the complexity of it. Speaking of which," She turned to Naruto, "Can you teach me how to use chakra Naruto-kun?" She asked, "After seeing what you did, obviously I need to get a better handle on the strength that seals can produce." Naruto grimaced.

"Sorry Noji-chan." He said, "Unfortunately I can't help you with that. Usually to be able to access your chakra network you have to be trained from a young age like I was." Getting a dejected look he added, "But I'm amazed that you were able to even get this far to be honest. That's saying something." She glanced back up at the blonde. "Besides, fuinjutsu can basically do anything. Even taking out the chakra from your body and using it in seals." He said with a wink. Nojiko stood there for just a second staring dumbly at the blonde before she let out a huge squeal and glomped the blonde shoving his face in her large assets.

"Yes!" She shouted out as a certain blonde in her bosom started to flap his arms around crazy like a bird. "I can still learn how to do it." The crew had different reactions to this. Usopp got a slight nosebleed. Luffy was grinning like a madman. Zoro just chuckled at their antics saying something about lucky blondes. Sanji was in the back trying to get a hold of the ninja while crying out "Get off my Noji-san!" but was held back by Zoro. Nami was grinding her teeth at how her sister was able to be so close to the ninja before she realized something quite important.

"Shit!" She cried out getting everyone's attention. "We're still in the calm belt!' Everyone eyes widened at this. Naruto just chuckled.

"Alright," He started dislodging himself from the wonderful warmth of Nojiko. He walked up to the mast and placed his hand on it. A light blue glow came from his hand and another symbol appeared before them. Then they heard the sail start to flap. Looking up they saw the sail move as if a strong wind had come upon them. They gapped at the blonde after that, minus Nojiko and Nami who had already guessed that would happen.

"You can do that too?!" Asked Usopp, the blonde turned his head and grinned at the long nosed teen. Everyone, especially the sisters began to calm down now that they were headed out of the calm belt.

"Where did you learn to do this stuff anyways Naruto-kun?" Asked Nami.

"Ninja remember?" He said pointing to himself as he stopped fueling chakra into the seal. "We have tons of these techniques going around. You haven't seen anything yet!" he said excitingly. This caused Zoro to grin.

"Well why not show us some of those techniques right now?" He said taking out his swords. "Let's spar and see who the better swordsman is. I've been wanting to check that blade of yours in action for awhile. So come on! Draw that sword of yours!" He said his adreneline already beginning to course through his veins. Naruto looked at the man, sighed, and took his sword off his back still in the scabbard.

"No…" He said getting a surprised look from everyone. "Not with this blade."

"…Why not?!" growled out Zoro getting angry that the blonde wouldn't draw his blade. Naruto looked passively at Zoro before looking down at his own sword.

"This sword…" He started, "She's precious to me." He said quietly, Zoro's eyes slightly widened at that.

"She?" Nami asked curious to as why the blonde was acting this way. Naruto nodded to her.

"Tenten." He said with a sad look in his eyes. "I don't actually fight with her unless I am required to. Even then I only draw her when the situation asks for it. I keep her safe with me everywhere I go, so I'm sorry Zoro, but I will not draw her." Zoro still upset at the fact that the blonde wouldn't fight him with that blade grunted. He guessed he could understand where the blonde was coming from. That had to have been a hell of a blade though.

"Why Tenten?" He asked wanting to know the significance of that name.

"She's named after the creator of this sword." Naruto said, "As well as my fiancée."

"WHATTT?!" Nojiko and Nami shouted out surprised that the blonde was already taken.

"Wait…" Usopp started, "If you are about to get married, then why are you out here again? I thought you told us that you weren't needed in your country anymore." He said everyone nodding their heads in agreement. A few angry that Naruto would leave his loved one like that. Naruto gave them a sad smile.

"That's because she's dead." He said simply getting everyone's eyes to widen. "She was killed in front of me about a year and a half ago." Nami and Nojiko's gasped as their hands covered their mouths.

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm so sorry!" Nami said Nojiko nodding with her. Naruto gave them another depressed smile.

"It's alright, but that's why I always have this sword out with me. It makes me feel closer to her." He said that last part quietly.

"You said she was killed in front of you?" Zoro asked a frown marred his face. Naruto looked at the man before turning and walking away from the group.

"War is never a pretty thing." He said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving everyone on the deck shocked about what they had learned about the their crew-member.

* * *

**End**

**Sorry that it's taken me slightly longer to get this one out, but hey, it's the longest chapter that I have written in all of my stories. That's not saying much when you see people writing 20000 plus or something like that, but it's a big accomplishment to me. Also I am going to be taking this huge test in the winter, I've started to study for it now. It sucks, but I guess it determines my life as I know it.**

**I want to say thanks to everyone who gave me ideas on what Nojiko should be able to do. I imagine that I'm going to get some smack for doing it this way, but hey, I like it. I got some cool fight scenes coming up with her in the future I hope. Anyways, from here I'm going to kinda be heading in another direction I hope. Cannon events will still occur, but I'm going to try to make this story mine after this chapter. **

**There's another pole up on my profile for those who care. I think I'm going to start either one or two more storied before I cycle through the rest of the stories again and add more to them. **

**Those of you who are wondering why I put Tenten with Naruto, I wanted Naruto to become more of a weapon based since I'm probably going to have him doing a lot of fighting with blades. And not just his sword. He's a good swordsman, but Zoro will surpass him in swordsmanship in the long run. But Naruto will still be able to beat his ass regardless. I also like a Narutoxtenten pairing. If I'm ever up for it, I would make a NarutoxTenten pairing story. Also, for those who want to know, this isn't a immortal Naruto story. Things will be told in the future, but he's only like 18? 19? Something like that. **

**Also, if anyone want, I need a beta for this story as well, along with any other story that I'm gonna write. If anyone is interested, PM me or something. Thanks guys.**

**Well I gotta study more, so to those who are reading this, I hope you liked the story. Read review, unless you're just going to say crap about it. Then please, feel free to move on and not click that review button. As always I am up for suggestions and, just send me a pm or something. Anyways keep it real people.**


End file.
